In Death
by Lady Merlin
Summary: I think this might work for both Nick in his ordeal in Lirael and Abhorsen, or Sabriel’s father thinking about her from beyond the 9th gates of Death. Song is City of Devils by Yellowcard
1. Chapter 1

I think this might work for both Nick in his ordeal in Lirael and Abhorsen, or Sabriel's father thinking about her from beyond the 9th gates of Death, therefore I have decided to write both. :D I own no one, they belong to Garth Nix and the song, _City of Devils_ belongs to Yellowcard.

**Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things gonna be  
As the time here passes so slow  
**

He looked at her through the silver river… She was so beautiful, and so smart, and in love… His regrets were infinite as he didn't get to see her crowned Abhorsen, or Queen, or married…

**  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
**

He looked above him, it was silent, peaceful… Not for him. He was a lively man, he loved and thrived with other people around…

**  
Find somebody to learn  
Boy, you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
And it's hard to find Angels in Hell  
**

He was a fool to love… He loved his wife, and he lost her… He loved Sabriel more than life itself, and gave it for her… Strangely, he didn't seem to mind…

**  
Flying alone  
And I  
Feel like I don't belong  
And I  
Can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long?  
**

He just missed other human company. He used to go butter every now and then and wonder if she would do the same thing for him as he did for her, but he always remembered that she would…

**  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
**

He was in a sad state… he couldn't tell how long he'd been there…

**  
Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have  
And you can't see the sky here at night  
So I guess I can't make my way back  
**

He'd tried several times to make his way back, but could never manage. It was so frustrating, there were no stars, no directions…

**  
Flying alone  
And I  
Feel like I don't belong  
And I  
Can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long?  
**

He didn't know why. He'd done nothing wrong.. Why was he trapped here?

**  
What if I wanted you here  
Right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here  
Right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here  
Right now  
**

But he knew his sacrifice had affected the entire world… and maybe that was enough…

**  
In a city of devils we live x2  
a city of devils we live  
a city of...  
**

He sincerely missed his daughter, seeing her out there, Abhorsen in waiting and then Abhorsen… He remembered his prime, his youth, his joy at learning new things. It was reflected in her…

**  
Flying alone  
and I  
feel like I don't belong  
and I  
can't tell right from the wrong  
and why have I been here so long?  
**

And he thought, maybe, I'm happy because I helped her stay alive long enough to see that, how similar she is…

**  
I don't belong  
don't belong  
I've been here too long  
too long**

Well? Better than the last one right? I hope so. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I think this might work for both Nick in his ordeal in Lirael and Abhorsen, or Sabriel's father thinking about her from beyond the 9th gates of Death, therefore I have decided to write both. :D I own no one, they beong to Garth Nix and the song, _City of Devils_ belongs to Yellowcard.

**Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things gonna be  
As the time here passes so slow  
**

He had no idea what was going on. He was so blank. He was in Sam's world, but what he was doing, he didn't know… How long he had been there, he didn't know… If he was dead or alive, he didn't know…

**  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live**

Find somebody to learn  
Boy, you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
And it's hard to find Angels in Hell  


At first he'd tried to escape, but he didn't know how. So far as he knew, he was in his own body, but why he didn't have control he didn't know…

**  
Flying alone  
And I  
Feel like I don't belong  
And I  
Can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long?  
**

Every now and then his scientific brain popped up and tried, but he refused to believe in magic.

**  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live**

Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have  
And you can't see the sky here at night  
So I guess I can't make my way back  


Until the freaky cat. But that must have been an optical illusion… right?

**  
Flying alone  
And I  
Feel like I don't belong  
And I  
Can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long?  
**

Why wasn't anybody helping him, he wondered. Where is Sam? I should be out of here by now… but gradually his mind came to accept it, and he stopped questioning…

**  
What if I wanted you here  
Right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here  
Right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here  
Right now  
**

He really didn't know. It was so frightening, so confusing, and that Hedge… He just confused him more. Many times he wondered if he was being drugged…

**  
In a city of devils we live x2  
a city of devils we live  
a city of...**

Flying alone  
and I  
feel like I don't belong  
and I  
can't tell right from the wrong  
and why have I been here so long?  


As long as he asked questions, he didn't know, but he remained… it was only his body that succumbed. He just prayed at night, shamed that he be reduced to that. But al long as he didn't know…

**  
I don't belong  
don't belong  
I've been here too long  
too long**

Well? I ran out of things to write… as you can tell… REVIEW!


End file.
